A circuit breaker is designed to protect an electrical circuit from damage caused by a short circuit. For example, the circuit breaker may interrupt the continuity of the electrical circuit, thereby discontinuing the electrical flow. In large scale electrical systems, a typical circuit breaker is operated by a human operator who physically pushes a “trip” or “close” button located on the face of the circuit breaker. For instance, the human operator may stand within a close proximity to the circuit breaker and manually actuate the button. Upon actuating the button, the circuit breaker functions to interrupt the electrical flow within the circuit.